


Diverting Fate's Path

by Emerald_Time



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Time/pseuds/Emerald_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack meets Kagome when he goes to visit Tia Dalma, little does he know, that meeting Kagome was not what the fates had planned for him. How will this meeting turn Jack's world and the rest of the story around? Will Jack's choices be different now that Kagome is beside him? What of Tia Dalma?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean or Inuyasha! I only own the plot. They each belong to their respective creators and I do not make any money or get any type of reward from writing this. This is purely for my own pleasure and mine alone.
> 
> WARNING: This is a spoiler for Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Dead Man's Chest! So if you have not seen that movie, consider yourselves warned. Also, there will be cursing if you are against it, this is your warning.

Kagome tried to keep her eyes shut as she heard banging, why was Tia making so much noise when she was trying to sleep?

Unable to go back to sleep she got up from the bed. She had gone to sleep in her regular clothes: black cargo pants with silver chains running crisscross around her legs and a black corset top with blue strings running crisscross down her middle. She slipped on her black leather, steel-toed, custom-made, ankle boots, tucking her pants inside and grabbed her effects.

Running a hand through her hair to untangle it some, she tied her blue bandana around her head. She took the braided lock of her hair, that had a blue ribbon entwined in it, and attached a pink jewel to the ribbon in the middle. (AN: You know how you braid a really small section of your hair that is in the front and then put beads and strings in it? That's what Kagome did and attached the jewel at the end of the string.)

She grabbed the rest of her things and made her way out of the room and in to a room full of…pirates? What the hell?

"Ah! I didn't know anyone else was here," a tall, handsome pirate said as he spotted her. She noticed that he slipped a ring inside his pocket, the ring looked like one of Tia's.

She could tell he was well built; he wore a bandana that held back his dreadlocks, some had beads on them, he wore a long sleeved white shirt, loose pants and brown boots. Overall he had a roguishly handsome appearance that strangely appealed to her.

She noticed there were three others with him, an old man, two dirty typical looking pirates, and one other handsome lad that was standing beside the table.

"Neither did I," Kagome commented, "I'd put that ring back if I were you."

"What ring? I don't see no ring," he said while turning his head as if looking for said ring.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "The ring in your pocket."

The tall, handsome pirate looked startled but quickly placed the ring back where it was and smiled like nothing was going on. She would bet that he was the captain; out of the whole bunch he looked like the most… powerful. Though the lad closest to the table wasn't far behind, he would make a good captain one day.

"Tia?" She questioned as Tia came back in to the room holding a jar.

"Oh, you are awake," Tia commented, she then turned to Jack, "Davy Jones cannot make port. He cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe. So you shall carry land with you."

She held the jar out to Jack who took it. He examined it and looked up at Tia, "Dirt... This is a jar of dirt."

"You were banging around to find a jar of dirt? That's why-" Kagome was interrupted as a yawn forced it's way out of her.

"Yes," Tia replied as if it was obvious.

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?" Jack asked.

Tia tilted her head, "If you don't want it, give it back."

"N-No," Jack said, gripping the jar of dirt tighter.

"Then it helps." Tia then turned to Kagome, "Jack Sparrow has landed himself in a pinch with Davy Jones. Perhaps you could help him?"

Kagome tilted her head, "Jack Sparrow, eh?"

She turned her head towards him, "I heard about what Davy Jones gave you. Tell me, do you have the Black Spot?"

Piercing blue eyes bore in to Jack's chocolate brown ones.

"How do you know about that?" Jack questioned, keeping his eyes on the beautiful woman in front of him, she was about half a head taller than Elizabeth, coming up to just a bit above his nose, her raven hair flowed down to the middle of her back, the top of her head was covered in a blue bandana that led to her bangs that peeked out underneath it, over her eyes that were surrounded by thick full lashes. She had a long braid on the left side of her hair that was entwined with a blue ribbon and at the end of the ribbon was a pink jewel.

"I know many things Jack Sparrow, but I only know what you gained from him, not what you owe him in return. You did not answer my question, do you have the Black Spot?"

Jack held out his left hand that was left unwrapped. Kagome stepped closer and closed her eyes; she held Jack's hand in her right hand and pressed her left hand, palm down, on to the spot.

Their hands glowed green for a few seconds, then her eyes snapped open, Jack noticed her eyes, once a sapphire blue now swirled with green energy, the green in her eyes slowly grew bigger until her eyes were now an emerald green color with no sign of the previous blue.

Kagome removed her hand and with it, a murky black substance filled with insects followed.

Tia opened a jar, she had gotten an empty one ready as she had saw their hands glowing. Kagome held her hand over the jar and the murky liquid along with the slimy insects trickled in it.

Everyone's eyes, except for Tia's, widened at the display.

Jack was shocked as he looked at his hand; the Black Spot was still there but was smaller than before.

When Jack looked back in to her eyes, he saw that they had returned to their original sapphire blue.

Kagome took his hand and examined the hand that held the black spot and frowned, "Hmm. It should have been gone, obviously the payment is too big to remove completely, but it will hold until you find a solution, well, if you find a solution."

Jack was still as recognition dawned on him, "I know who you are."

Kagome gave a crooked smirk, "So you do. Tell me, who am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Inuyasha and/or Pirates of the Caribbean. They each belong to their respective owners and I make no profit from writing this story or get any type of reward for it. This is for my pleasure and my pleasure alone. I do not own the quote "Fool me once" that is an old Chinese proverb… I think.
> 
> Warning: Cursing.
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'

**Last Time:**

Jack was still as recognition dawned on him, "I know who you are."

Kagome gave a crooked smirk, "So you do. Tell me, who am I?"

* * *

**Now:**

Jack appraised her for a second before replying, his mind already coming up with ways that the female in front of him could be of use to him.

"You are the one they call the Ocean's Fang," Jack said.

All the pirates' eyes widened, they knew the stories that revolved around that name.

"Ah, so you do know who I am," Kagome smiled playfully; she made sure that they saw one of her fangs poke out of her mouth.

"The Ocean's Fang?" Will asked confused, he had never heard that name before.

"Aye, the Ocean's Fang has many names," Jack said to Will, "But why don't I let you explain," he said, his eyes never leaving Kagome's.

She smirked and turned her head to look at Will, "I am indeed known as the Ocean's Fang, I have many names, but that seems to be the most common one amongst the pirates. I earned that name because everyone on the seas that has seen me battle has seen my fang."

"What's so special about a fang?" Will asked thinking about her tooth.

Kagome gave a crooked smirk; she grabbed the handle of one of her thin swords and pulled it out. What came out shocked everyone, except Tia and, surprisingly, Jack. The sword that came out was huge, it had fur where the hilt and handle connected, the hilt was brown and gold, and the blade was big, shaped like a fang.

"Meet Tetsaiga," Kagome said. (AN: Yes, this is Inuyasha's sword.)

"My dear Kagome, would you want to roam the seas with us?" Jack asked, "I am captain of the Black Pearl, as you know."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "I've heard much about you and your Black Pearl; it brings nothing but trouble."

Jack opened his mouth to comment, but Kagome cut him off, "Fortunately for you, I've been… bored, so I'll come along, you've got me curious."

Her eyes sparkled mischievously as they roamed his well-built body.

A roguish grin appeared on Jack's face as he led his men out with Kagome following behind him, she gave an imperceptible nod to Tia and left.

'Take that Fate, you screwed me over, now it's your turn,' Kagome thought. Whoever said Kagome couldn't hold a grudge was wrong on so many levels.

Tia nodded and watched the group of pirates leave.

A harsh breeze swept past her and through the cabin, rattling the shelves and jars.

* * *

A woman stood in a living room, she was 6'0, her red hair framed her face and flowed in waves down her back, her green eyes were narrowed in anger and her floor-length cream colored dress swished around her as she paced. She was not pleased to say the least. She was furious! How dare that girl interfere again! The first time it was unintentional, she could forgive that, the next time her patience wore thin but she didn't say anything, and now…  _now_  she was enraged!

What was that saying?

Fool me once, shame on you,

Fool me twice, shame on me.

Well, there would be no more fooling around anymore.

She paced faster in front of her TV, sure, she messed with the girl's life once, but it needed to happen! It wasn't like there was a replacement; she had to send Kagome to the Feudal Era!

For that, just that  _one_  time, she was now interfering,  _again_! Ooh, when she got her hands on the little bitch!

She took a breath to calm down, she touched one of her fingers to the TV screen and a man showed up on the screen, he made an annoyed sound at being interrupted, he was sitting on a desk surrounded by stacks of paperwork. He didn't look up as he grumbled.

"What do you want? I'm busy!"

"Kaliz!" She said, the power in her voice demanding attention.

The man looked up startled, his eyes widened, he gulped seeing that the person was already angry, his attitude making a 180, "L-lady Fate, how may I be of service?" Kaliz asked.

Fate's smile turned nasty as a plan began to form in her head.

The bitch would not interfere with Fate, not this time!

* * *

In a conference room, a woman looked up, her molten silver-colored eyes widening, before her flawless features turned in to a smirk, so, her sister had found out about Kagome, huh? She lifted a pale hand and pushed back her sapphire blue hair and tucked it behind her ear.

This would be interesting.

* * *

Kagome smirked wickedly, she could feel Fate growing angry, but Fate wouldn't be able to lay a finger on her, oh no, because Lady Luck was on her side.

She was glad her little side trip had proven beneficial; no one messed with Kagome Higurashi and got away with it.

Not even Fate.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! This story is now all caught up with the one on FFN.


End file.
